Benutzer Diskussion:JP-E.B
Hallo E.B! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, E.B!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 23:44, 21. Nov 2006 (CET) ---- Hallo E.B! Ein herzliches Willkommen auch von mir, und nur Mut! Als ich mich hier angemeldet hatte, habe ich von Wiki und den Anwendungsmöglichkeiten hier keine Ahnung gehabt! Inzwischen bin ich fast jeden Tag - zumindest zum Lesen - hier. Und beim Verfassen von Artikeln hat man hier immer die Unterstützung vieler User und Admins! Also, hau rein, liebe Jedigrüße, Jade-Skywalker 07:42, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hi E.B! Willkommen im stab der Autoren!!--Yoda41 07:51, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 08:09, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) Tipps für E.B Hallo, E.B.! Schön, daß Du Dich doch noch angemeldet hast! Das mit den "technischen Möglichkeiten" ist gar nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Einen sehr guten ersten Überblick bekommst Du hier, da stehen viele nützliche Tipps für den Einstieg drin und wird Dir helfen, Dich hier zurechtzufinden! Diskussionen mit anderen Benutzern werden auf dieser Seite geführt (und auch dort fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen wurden - das heißt, wenn jemand Dir hier einen Rat oder einen Tipp gibt, antwortest Du ihm auch hier. Wenn Du bei jemandem auf der Diskussionsseite eine Frage stellst, wird er Dir dort antworten.). Diskussionsbeiträge auf solchen Seiten wie diesen hier unterschreibst Du einfach mit 4 Tilden (~~~~), daraus bastelt die Jedipedia dann automatisch Deinen Benutzernamen mit Zeitstempel und das nimmt Dir Arbeit ab! Ansonsten wünsch ich Dir viel Spaß in der Jedipedia - und keine Angst, man lernt schnell, was hier los ist. Die "Ersten Schritte", die ich Dir oben empfohlen habe, werden Dir dabei eine gute Hilfe sein! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 23:44, 21. Nov 2006 (CET) PS: Du darfst mich auch "93" nennen, wenn Dir die ganze Nummer zu kompliziert ist - das macht einem Klon nichts aus ;-) Ich muss natürlich darauf hinweisen(wie schon zuvor), dass ich nicht oft Zeit habe und mich hin und wieder wochenlang hier nich blicken lassen könnte. Also bindet mich bitte nicht in größere Projekte ein. Aber wenn ich Zeit habe wird es mir eine Freude sein, euch mit Informationen und Anregungen zu versorgen. Nochmals liebe Grüße an die Nummer 93. :) Frage Wie ist das mit den Tilden gemeint? Ich soll einfach 4 mal die Miniwelle eingeben und das ist meine Unterschrift die der Computer erkennt? Habt ihr EB also quasi kodiert ? : Hallo E.B. - und auch herzlich Willkommen von mir! Ja - ganz genau. Einfach eingeben und gut! Viel Spaß und auf viele gute Artikel - Viele Grüße ! Locutus21 00:06, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::(Bearbeitungskonflikt) Hallo! Nein, dass heißt was völlig anderes: ::Beispiel: Aus meiner Eingabe ~~~~ wird nach dem abspeichern das generiert: Little Ani Admin 00:10, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Also meine Nichname plus die Uhreit wann ich den Beitrag geschriben habe. Das steigert die Übersichtlichkeit in Diskussionen, wenn man weiß, wer einen Kommentar zu welchem Zeitpunkt abgegeben hat. Wenn du die vier Tilden eingibst werden natürlich deine Angaben generiert und nicht die eines anderen Benutzers. ::Viele Grüße Little Ani Admin 00:10, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::PS: Locutus21 war schneller als ich :) Man bin ich lahm! -.- :::Lach - Little Ani - etwas langsamer vielleicht, aber viel ausführlicher! ;-) Locutus21 00:18, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) Bestätigung Viele Grüße an Locutus21 und Little Ani. Danke für die Tilden Info. Puh, jetzt muss ich bei mir in den Büchern und allem was ich habe mal versuchen Ergänzungsmaterial für die Seite zu finden. Hoffentlich finde ich genug für ausführliche Berichte über das Star Wars Universum . 80.143.100.235 16:26, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hallo, EB, du hast Dich nicht eingeloggt (ganz oben rechts am Rand), deshalb erscheint statt Deines Namens nur Deine I.P.-Adresse! Super, dass Du Deine Bücher nach Informationen durchforstet. Und denk daran: auch kleine Informationen und Ergänzungen bereits bestehender, aber noch sehr kurzer Artikel helfen der Jedipedia sehr weiter! Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 16:30, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) Hallo Nr.93 Ich habe mich nun Eingeloggt.Kann aber jetzt nur noch ein paar Minuten. Vielleicht sehr spät am Abend wieder. Deswegen ganz kurz:Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt weiß, was eine IP-Adresse ist. Muss ich mich denn auch wieder ausloggen, oder reicht das runtergehen von der Seite? E.B 16:37, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) :Nein, wenn Du den Computer von zuhause benutzt (und nicht z.B. in einem Internetcafe), brauchst du dich nicht auszuloggen. Du kannst sogar ein Häkchen machen bei "bei jedem Besuch automatisch einloggen", wenn du dich einloggst, dann vergißt Du es niemals und bist immer schon direkt "E.B." wenn Du auf die Seite kommst. Das ist die bequemste Variante. RC-9393 Admin 16:42, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) KotOR II Ich habe ein besonderes Anliegen an euch(speziell Nr.93 ,Little Ani und Ben Kenobi) : Ich spielte ja, wie schon in der Brianna Diskussion bei unserem ersten Kontakt erwähnt des öfteren KotoR2 mit dem dunklen und hellen Hauptcharakter durch. Ich habe hier bei Jedipedia viel neues erfahren. Unter anderem, dass die Verbannte eine Frau war. Ich möchte nun das Spiel mit der Frau so kanonisch wie nur möglich durchspielen. Wäre es daher vielleicht möglich in eurer Antwort Links zu allen wichtigen Daten und feststehenden Fakten bei Jedipedia einzubauen, damit ich das Spiel so geschichtsreal wie möglich durchspielen kann? Also quasi als wissenschaftlichen Ansatz zur Erschließung der Vergangenheit im Universum. Das hätte für euch auch folgenden Vorteil: Sicherlich müssen nach gewissen feststehenden Ereignissen andere unbekannte Verläufe der Story zwangsläufig folgen. Auf diese Art und Weise könnte man näher an die wahrscheinlich echten Geschehnisse im Uiversum vor ca.4000 Jahren kommen und Fakten aufdecken die noch nicht bekannt sind. Ich würde natürlich nach Beendigung des Durchspielens einen langen Erfahrungs- und Faktenbericht schreiben. Was haltet ihr davon? E.B 23:11, 23. Nov 2006 (CET) PS: Ich möchte unter KotoR2 vielleicht einen Bericht über den Jünger schreiben. Aber ich muss schon wissen wer damit gemeint ist. :) *Hi E.B! Ich hab mir mal erlaubt, deine Diskussion ein wenig zu ordnen - ich hoffe, du bist damit einverstanden! Bild:;-).gif Zu deiner Frage: Hm, du solltest dich bei deinen Entscheidungen möchlichst immer an die Helle Seite halten, was nach meiner Erfahrung eigentlich ziemlich einfach ist. Zu Anfang musst du Atton Rand antworten, dass Revan ein Mann war, der nach dem Sieg der Republik über Malak verschwunden ist. Das meiste ergibt sich im Normalfall automatisch, wenn du der Hellen Seite folgst. Es gibt jedoch auch manche Ereignisse, die man ohne gesonderten Hinweis leicht versäumen kann - ist mir auch ein paar mal passiert. Zur Not kannst du dich ja bei einer Komplettlösung oder auf der Wookieepedia über alle Nebenhandlungen informieren. Wenn du dich als Samariter beteiligst, sammelst du zwar viele Helle Punkte, verlierst jedoch meist Einfluss auf Kreia - aber das wirst du schon bemerkt haben. Weiterhin ist kanonisch, dass fast alle Teammitglieder hinterher zu Jedi werden, dazu gehören Atton, Visas Marr, Mical (der Jünger) und Mira. Auch solltest du darauf achten, dass ziemlich kurz vor der Schlacht von Malachor V die Jedi-Meister Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell und Vrook Lamar in der Jedi-Enklave von Kreia getötet werden und nicht einfach tot umfallen - was mich zunächst ziemlich verwirrt hat. Glücklicherweise hatte ich vorher abgespeichert und konnte den richtigen Verlauf nochmals nachlesen. Was deinen Erfahrungsbericht betrifft, können wir sowas leider nicht in einen Artikel aufnehmen. Deine persönlichen Eindrücke kannst du z.B. hier, also auf deiner Diskussionsseite schildern. Und wenn du uns einen großen Gefallen tun willst, dann kannst du dir den Artikel über das Spiel selbst mal vornehmen und dort die grobe Handlung aufführen - das Genaue steht ja in den einzelnen Artikeln. Jetzt noch einige Querverweise: → Alte Sith-Kriege → Zweiter Sith-Krieg → Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords → Revan → Kreia → Jedi-Enklave → Canderous Ordo → Onderon → Dxun → Nar Shaddaa → Schlacht von Malachor V → T3-M4 → HK-47 → Ebon Hawk → Sith Puh, ich hoffe, das hilft dir erstmal weiter. Viel Spaß beim Spielen! Ben Kenobi 23:37, 23. Nov 2006 (CET) Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Dennoch habe ich ein ein paar Fragen: 1.Also wenn er hell war, dann war er auch wohltätig und wiederspricht Kreia im Bezug aufs Helfen. Kreia sagte mir dann die sache mit den kindischen Ansichten von Gut und Böse. Kan man das also als kanonisch betrachten? 2.Wo finde ich bloß diesen Jünger? Und wie gewinne ich ihn für meine Sache? 3. Ich habe bei den Anforderungen für Neulinge bei Jedipedia gelesen, dass selbt Wookipedia nich vertrauenswert im Bezug auf feststehende Fakten ist? 4. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass eure Antworten immer sehr schnell kommen. Wann und wie lange seid ihr denn zu erreichen? *Puh, soviel auf einmal... Gut, der Reihe nach: # Es ist auf alle Fälle kanonisch, dass die Verbannte nach den Prinzipien der Jedi handelt. Also sind auch Kreias abschätzige Kommentare dazu kanonisch. # Mical wartet in der Jedi-Enklave auf dich, im letzten Raum - also in der Bibliothek. Mit ein wenig Stolz möchte ich dich für nähere Informationen auf meinen Artikel zur Jedi-Enklave hinweisen, wo du auch eine Karte und eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse von KotOR II findest. # Richtig, die Wookieepedia darf weder als Quelle fungieren noch dürfen Artikel 1:1 übersetzt werden. Allerdings nutze z.B. ich die WP zur Sammlung weitergehender Informationen, die wir noch nicht haben. Dann versuche ich, diese in den mir verfügbaren Quellen (Romane, Filme, Videospiele, Sachbücher) nachzuvollziehen und hier einzubringen. Was die Zuverlässigkeit der WP-Artikel betrifft kann man eigentlich sagen, dass das meiste davon sehr wohl der Wahrheit entspricht. # Naja, wir sind ja einige und jeder ist mal irgendwann für ein paar Minuten am Tag online. Bild:;-).gif :Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:06, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) Bilder einbauen Sorry mein Freund, aber ich muss dir leider die Finger abfallen lassen, da ich noch mehr Fragen habe, die ich in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten wohl häufiger stellen werde :) Also: 1)Ist Mical dieser republikanische Geschichtskundige aus der Enklave? Wie kann ich ihn für meine Sache gewinnen? 2) Woher bekomme ich Bilder für geschriebene Artikel und wie kann ich sie einfügen? E.B 12:56, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) Hallo EB, ich antworte mal an Ben Kenobis Stelle, wenn das okay ist :-) # Ja, Mical ist der sogenannte Jünger. Ihn für deine Sache zu gewinnen, ist eigentlich nicht sonderlich schwer; bekunde Interesse an seinem Wissen über die Geschichte der Galaktischen Republik und erlaube ihm, mit dir zu reisen, um die Geschichte weiter zu erforschen und Dir von der Vergangenheit zu berichten. Mir hat er sich als Verbannte auf der hellen Seite sehr bereitwillig angeschlossen. # Es gibt schon eine große Auswahl von Bildern auf dem Jedipedia-Server, schaue dort als erstes nach, wenn du ein Bild für einen Artikel suchst, damit es später nicht doppelt vorliegt. Eine Übersicht über die Bilder findest du hier: Bilder aus dem SW-Universum # Eine ausführliche, einsteigerfreundliche Gebrauchsanleitung, wie man Bilder in einen Artikel integriert, findest du hier: Wie bekomme ich Bilder online und Bilder in Artikel einbauen. Bilder darfst du aus offiziellen Quellen wie Büchern und Comics einscannen (gib dabei auch die Quelle an, woher du ein Bild hast) oder dir anderweitig zusammensammeln (z.B. von der offiziellen WebWesponsite starwars.com), solange es sich dabei um Original-Bilder und KEINE Fan-Bilder handelt, die von Fans selbst gemalt oder als Fotomontage gebastelt wurden. Offizielle Bilder aller Art, die eindeutig aus den Filmen oder aus Videospielen stammen oder die direkt Büchern entnommen wurden, sind in Ordnung. Ordne Bilder am besten auch immer sofort in die entsprechende Kategorie (Bilder von Planeten, Bilder von Droiden, Bilder von Sith etc.) ein, damit sie nicht nachträglich in mühevoller Handarbeit einsortiert werden müssen. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 13:06, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) PS: Noch ein guter Tipp: Bevor Du Bilder in einen Artikel einbaust, solltest Du ein bißchen üben, damit Du damit vertraut wirst. Ideal eignet sich dafür Deine eigene Benutzerseite, die Du nach ganz nach Lust und Laune gestalten kannst. Dort kannst Du ja mit einem oder mehreren Bildern experimentieren, die Dir gefallen, und sie probeweise an verschiedenen Stellen in Deinen Text einbauen! RC-9393 Admin 13:08, 24. Nov 2006 (CETI Ihr habt bei vielen Raumschiffen rechts eine Leiste mir den Daten eingebaut(Beispiel: Sklave I) Wie kann ich auch so was machen? E.B 13:11, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) :Ah, RC hat ja schon für mich geantwortet - besser hätte ichs sicherlich nicht gekonnt. Du meinst wahrscheinlich die Infobox mit allen wichtigen Daten zur Slave I. Diese Infoboxen gibt es für viele verschiedene Dinge im SW-Universum. Alle verfügbaren Boxen findest du mit Gebrauchsanweisung unter Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen. Wenn du noch weitere Fragen hast, dann wende dich ruhig vertraunsvoll an mich, ich helfe gerne! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:59, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) Besteht schon eine Seite über den Solarsegler von Graf Dooku( womit er bei der Schlacht von Geonosis nach Coruscant geflohen ist)? Denn sonst würde ich aus meiner Quelle Star Wars II Die Risszeichnungen gerne versuchen meine erste VERNÜNFTIGE Seite zu entwerfen.E.B 19:44, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hallo, EB, über den Solarsegler existiert noch keine Seite. Du kannst sie also in Ruhe basteln und dabei die Verwendung der von Ben empfohlenen Infoboxen und das Einbauen von Bildern üben. Wenn Du daran bastelst und kontrollieren willst, ob alles so aussieht, wie Du es Dir vorstellst, drück anstatt auf "Speichern" auf den Knopf "Vorschau", er ist rechts neben dem "Speichern"-Knopf. Dann kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite später aussehen wird, aber sie ist noch nicht hochgeladen und Du kannst in Ruhe weitere Veränderungen vornehmen und daran herumschieben, bis es Dir gefällt. Wenn Du ganz zufrieden bist, drückst Du auf "Speichern" und dann ist der Artikel Teil der Jedipedia. Viel Erfolg und viel Spaß dabei! RC-9393 Admin 19:50, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) Es existiert kein Bild über seinen Solarsegler. Habt ihr das Buch Star Wars Angriff der Klonkrieger Die Risszeichnungen? Könntet ihr ein Bild so bald wie möglich nach Jedipedia bringen bitte? Ich möchte zum experimentieren mit dem Einfügen von Bildern schon gerne alle Komponenten für eine Seite über den Segler auf der Seite haben, o.k. ? E.B 20:07, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) :Ich habe Dir ein Bild des geonosianischen Punworcca 116-Solarseglers hochgeladen, den Dooku benutzt hat. Der Name des Bildes lautet: Bild:Punworcca116_Solarsegler.jpg. Es stammt aus dem New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels, die Rißzeichnungen besitze ich leider nicht. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 20:22, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Hallo E.B, ::Ich habe deine Änderung an Vorlage:Schiff wieder rückgängig gemacht. Wenn du eine Infobox erstellen möchstest klickst du auf DIESEN Link und schreibst dort den Quelltext hinein. In der Vorlagenseite selbst solltest du nichts verändern. Bitte schau auch auf Jedipedia:Erste Schritte nach wie man neue Artikel anlegt. ::Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:00, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Hoppala!!! Sorry . Ich versuche mich danach zu richten. --E.B 00:11, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) *Ich habe den Artikel nun für dich gemacht... -> Solarsegler Dort ist jetzt aber nur die Infobox, die du in Vorlage:Schiff reingemacht hast. Es sollten zumindest noch ein paar Sätze dazu, wenn du das bewerkstelligen kannst. --Little Ani Admin 00:16, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe deinen Beitrag zu spät gelesen und in den Vorlagen weiter was verändert.Ich befürchte du musst es nochmal richtigstellen. Sorry. Ich muss mal schauen wie ich das verdammt noch mal gebacken bekomme... --E.B 00:19, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) :E.B! Das ist doch gar nicht schwer. Nochmal: :In der Navigationsleiste, die sich auf der linken Seite deines Bildschirms unterhalb des Obi-Wan-Logos befindet, ist mittig das Eingabefeld Suche. Wenn du nun einen neuen Artikel anlegen möchtest, dann gibst du dort den Namen des Artikels ein, den du schreiben möchtest. Wenn nun bereits ein Artikel vorhanden ist, siehst du das sofort, da der Artikel dann auch erscheint. Ist noch kein Artikel angelegt worden, dann steht dort folgendes: ::Wenn Sie sich mit dem Thema auskennen, können Sie selbst den Artikel „Name“ verfassen. :Dann klickst du auf den roten Link und schreibst in das Feld deinen Text. Nach dem Abspeichern ist die Seite erstellt und für jederman zugänglich. Wo ist das Problem? Ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn ich weiß, was du nicht verstehst. Ansonsten lese dir bitte Jedipedia:Erste Schritte durch. Da steht absolut alles drin... :--Little Ani Admin 00:28, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich war ja bereits so weit. Ich habe mich mit dem Thema ausgekannt und das angeklickt. Aber ich wollte ja die nun rechts am Rand befindliche Tabelle einfügen. Also habe ich in einem vorhergegangenen Beitrag von Ben Kenobi den Link mit der Kategorie: Infoboxvorlagen verwendet. Nun wollte ich den einfügen. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich auf der Seite mit der Kaegorie geblieben bin. Ich hatte angenommen, wenn man etwas bearbeiten kann, dann ist das so gewollt. Vielleicht wäre es ja sinnvoll, wenn ihr solche Dateien die nur zur Orientierung gedacht sind komplett von Anfängerusern wie mir abschirmt, damit wir keine Fehler und unbeabsichtigte Probleme verursachen und nur ihr Administratoren Zugang zu entsprechenden "Hoheitsgebieten" habt. Wenn ich allerdings der einzige Autor bin, der ungewollten Blödsinn veranstaltet muss ich mir Gedanken machen... E.B 01:10, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Nein, du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man am Anfang nicht alles versteht, das ist das normalste von der Welt. Aber nun weißt du ja wie es geht und nächstes Mal wirst du diesen Fehler nicht wieder machen. Und wenn, dann helfen wir dir weiter. Bitte mach dir darüber keine Gedanken... :) --Little Ani Admin 09:47, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Sag mal Little Ani, wie findest du denn nun meinen Text den ich über den Solargleiter geschrieben habe? E.B 10:48, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Gut, sehr schön. Weiter so... nimm es anderen aber nicht übel, wenn sie ein paar Korrekturen und Erweiterungen vor nehmen... ;) --Little Ani Admin 11:02, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. 1.Jedoch ist mir nicht ganz klar in welcher Weise Wikipedia und Jedipedia miteinander verwandt sind? 2.Übrigens, habt ihr keine Angst, dass unangemeldete Fremde die sich nicht für Star Wars interesieren eure Seite mit unwahren Märchengeschichten verhunzen? E.B 11:25, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) :Jedipedia und Wikipedia sind sich eigentlich nur dahingehend "verwandt", da sie die gleiche Software von MediaWiki verwenden, wodurch die selben Funktionen zum Aufbau einer Enzyklopädie gegeben sind. Eine nähere Beziehung zur Wikiepdia selbst, existiert nicht. Natürlich ist es möglich, dass IP-Adressen, also unangemeldete Benutzer, bewusst oder auch unbewusst Unwahrheiten in den Raum stellen. Jedoch hielt sich dies bisweilen sehr in Grenzen und es fällt relativ schnell auf, wenn jemand eine Märchengeschichte erzählt. Demzufolge haben wir da eigentlich wenig Probleme. :--Little Ani Admin 13:41, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit verändert: Bei der Acclamator Schiffsklass gibt es nur 6000 Klonkrieger und nicht 16000 als Passagiere.Das kann ich durch meine Risszeichnungen von Episode II belegen. E.B 19:17, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe einen Artikel über die Pau verfasst. E.B 23:59, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe mal in der Anleitung gelesen, wie man Infoboxvorlagen auf eine Seite bringt. Man soll sie einfach kopieren. Aber das ist zumindest für mich keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Wi getn dat ? E.B 20:08, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hallo E.B., das geht ganz einfach: du gehst auf die Seite der Infobox, die Du gerne verwenden möchtest (z.B. Infobox Raumschiffe). Dort markierst Du den Quelltext, d.h. alles, was in dem umrandeten Kästchen steht (also z.B. von mit der Maus. Dann machst Du einen Rechtsklick und "kopieren". Anschließend verläßt Du diese Infoxbox-Seite und öffnest stattdessen den Artikel, in den Du die Infobox einfügen möchtest. Hier klickst Du auf "Bearbeiten" und dann gehst Du mit Rechtsklick - Einfügen auf den Anfang des Bearbeitungsfensters und kopierst auf diese Weise den Text aus der Infobox in den Artikel. Und schon steht sie Dir zur freien Verfügung und wartet darauf, mit Inhalt gefüllt zu werden! Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 20:30, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich kann durchaus damit leben, dass Leute (frei nach dem Prinzip der Seite) meine Artikel verändern. Doch wüsste ich gerne wer. Wisst ihr, wer in meinem Pau'aner Artikel einige Formulierungen zurechtgerückt hat? Ich habe zwei Punkte ziemlich sicher nicht so geschrieben. E.B 18:20, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) :Du kannst bei jedem Artikel sehen, wer wann was gemacht hat. Klicke dazu einfach im Artikel oben auf den Reiter "Versionen", da sind alle Änderungen einsehbar. Du kannst hier Versionen auch miteinander vergleichen, indem du sie markierst, und kannst auf diese Weise genau sehen, was wann verändert wurde. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 18:23, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Hi 93. Danke für die Info. Bekommt ihr es eigentlich immer eine Meldung, wenn ihr einen neuen Beitrag auf die Nutzer-Seiten geschrieben bekommt oder wenn sich ein Artikel ändert? Habt ihr meine Tabelle auf der Benutzerseite schon gelesen? E.B 18:28, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) :Links in der Navigationsleiste gibt es es den Unterpunkt Letzte Änderungen. Wenn du dort draufklickst, siehst du die letzten Bearbeitungen, die auf der Jedipedia stattfanden. Das ist ein sehr nützliches und zumindest von mir häufig eingesetztes Werkzeug, um sich schnell einen Überblick über die neuesten Änderungen zu verschaffen. Ohne das würde ich praktisch blind und planlos durch die Jedipedia wandern :) Bestimmt ist das auch für dich interessant... klicke einfach mal drauf ;) :--Little Ani Admin 18:32, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Little Ani war schneller :-) Die meisten aktiven Benutzer arbeiten mit dem Link "Letzte Änderungen" links im Hauptmenü unter "Quicklinks". Dort sieht man immer, wer gerade was ändert, schreibt oder neu gemacht hat. Wenn man ihn regelmäßig überprüft, wenn man online geht oder ab und zu aktualisiert, wenn man sowieso gerade aktiv ist, sieht man immer, was sich seit dem letzten Besuch getan hat. Man bekommt einen guten Überblick darüber, was los ist und wo Beiträge geschrieben und verändert wurden. Wenn Du auf die "Letzten Änderungen" klickst und siehst, daß ein Artikel verändert wurde, kannst Du dort übrigens durch einen Klick auf "Unterschied" auf einen Blick in roter Schrift sehen, WAS der jeweilige Benutzer verändert hat. Das ist sehr praktisch. RC-9393 Admin 18:36, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Nachtrag: Noch ein wichtiges Tool für jeden Benutzer ist die Beobachtungsliste. Hier kannst du Artikel und Diskussionen, die dir selbst besonders wichtig sind (z.B. Sachen, die du selbst geschrieben hat) "beobachten". Klicke zu diesem Zweck im gewünschten Artikel auf den Reiter "beobachten". Das fügt den Artikel deiner persönlichen Beobachtungsliste hinzu. Wenn Du das nächste Mal die Jedipedia besuchst, klickst Du ganz oben auf "Beobachtungsliste" und kannst auf einen Blick sehen, ob einer Deiner Artikel in der Zwischenzeit verändert wurde. Artikel, die Du beobachtest, werden zusätzlich in den "Letzten Änderungen" fett dargestellt. Auf diese Weise entgeht einem hier nichts ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 18:36, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich gedenke einen Artikel über Owen Lars Swoop Bike vom Typ Zephir-G zu schreiben. Mir fehlen jedoch die technischen Möglichkeiten um Bilder hochzuladen. Daher bitte ich jemanden hier eines oder mehrere Bilder zu laden. Zu finden sind die Infos darüber in den Risszeichnungen von "Angriff der Klonkrieger" E.B 18:43, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich brauche diese Bilder(siehe oben). Wer bringt welche auf die Seite? :Bilder hochladen kann jeder. Das setzt auch keine technischen Vorraussetzungen voraus. Klicke einfach auf den folgenden Link, der dich zu einer kurzen Anleitung führt -> Wie bekomme ich Bilder online? Du kannst natürlich den Artikel zunächst ohne Bilder erstellen. Du kannst sicher sein, dass Bilder dann ergänzt werden, sobald jemand sie hochgeladen hat. Ein Artikel muss nicht von Anfang antip top und vollständig sein. Das Wiki-Prinzip erlaubt eine laugenden Bearbeitung und Verbesserung der einzelnen Artikel. --Little Ani Admin 22:13, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich versuche auch mal, diesen Artikel für mich zu reservieren. Das geht so weit ich das gesehen habe ja auch. E.B 22:15, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich würde schon hinbekommen ein Bild von einem Computer nach Jedipedia zu übertragen. Jedoch kann ich selber gar kein Bild auf meinen Computer bekommen. Dazu braucht man einen Scanner glaube ich. E.B 22:19, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) :Am Besten ist es, wenn du den Artikel zunächst ohne Bilder erstellst und diesen komplizierten Schritt anderen überlässt. Um ein Bild hochzuladen oder auf deine Festplatte deines PCs zu kopieren brauchst du keinen Scanner. Du kannst jedes beliebige Bild mittels Rechtsklick -> Bild speichern unter... -> Ordner auswählen auf deinem Rechner speichern ohne auch ein technisches externes Gerät dafür zu besitzen. Mit dem Bild auf deinem Rechner kannst du das Bild auch hochladen (siehe Anleitung). :Aber wie gesagt, wenn dir das zu kompliziert erscheint, lass es sein und erstelle den Artikel lieber ohne Bilder. Der Artikel wird dann von anderen Benutzern, die Bilder haben, dahingehend verbessert. Mach dir also darüber keine Sorgen :) :--Little Ani Admin 22:26, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Mein Artikel über das Swoop bike von Owen Lars steht jetzt. Erwarte Meinungen! E.B 23:33, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Galaxis-Karte Ich habe mal eine Frage: Im Artikel "Galaxis" hat man ja eine wunderschöne Übersicht über die Galaxis mit den Kernwelten, dem inneren Rand, der Expansionsregion, dem mittleren Rand und dem äußeren Rand. Dieses Bild zeigt die Galaxis ja nicht ganz von oben sondern nur aus einer leicht erhöten Position. Kann es vielleicht jemand bewerkstelligen diese Karte von ganz oben zu zeigen, so dass sie im ganzen als runder Kreis zu sehen ist? Es wäre schön, wenn darauf die Abstände der Sterne 1-1 übertragen werden, so dass es eine absolut übertragene Version des jetzigen Bildes ergibt. Und dann wäre es auch furchtbar nett sie in entsprechendem Druckformat abzubilden. Denn das jetzige Bild ist so breit, dass bei meinem Druckversuch die Welt "Cerea" äußerst rechts nur gerade eben noch drauf ist und Welten wie Dagobah und Xagobah gar nicht mehr.E.B 19:09, 1. Dez 2006 (CET) :Hallo E.B., die Karten sind offiziell und können nicht einfach nach Belieben verändert oder routiert werden, auch, weil sie ja nicht dreidimensional vorliegen. Wenn Du einen guten Überblick über die SW-Galaxis suchst, empfehle ich Dir, die offizielle Karte von Darkhorse herunterzuladen, man kann sie auch als Bildschirmhintergrund verwenden und sich so immer schnell einen Überblick über die Lage aller Planeten verschaffen. Ich finde sie persönlich eine der besten und anschaulichsten SW-Karten. Du findest sie hier: Galaxis-Karte Vielleicht hilft Dir das weiter? Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 19:20, 1. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Danke für den Tipp Nr.93. Aber sag mal, kostet das was? Ich will mir auch keine Viren oder anderweitige Probleme verursachen. Kann man das einfach so downloaden? E.B 19:28, 1. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Nein, da brauchst Du keine Sorgen zu haben. Das kostet nichts, sondern ist ein Leser-Service von Dark Horse, dem offiziellen Herausgeber der englischsprachigen SW-Comics und starwars.com. Du kannst auch erst einmal z.B. auf "medium" klicken und Dir die Karte einfach nur ansehen und vergrößern, ob sie Dir überhaupt gefällt. Falls ja, speicher sie Dir mit Rechtsklick - "Speichern unter" auf Deinem Rechner, oder nutze sie einfach nur online. Diese Karte ist absolut "sauber", ich benutze sie häufig und gerne und gelegentlich auch als Bildschirmhintergrund. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 19:31, 1. Dez 2006 (CET) Infoboxen Ich möchte gerne eine Infobox mit den eigenen verfassten und korrigierten Artikeln auf meiner Benutzerseite zeigen. Welche Infoboxvorlage sollte ich da am besten verwenden? Ich habe den Artikel "Zam Wesell" der schon vorhanden war komplett platt gemacht und mit viel mehr Informationen einen eigenen Artikel geschrieben, der mindestens fünf mal so lang ist. Das einzige was vom alten noch übrig geblieben ist, ist der erste Satz und die rechts stehende Tabelle. Darf ich den Artikel dann als meinen deklarieren? Immerhin hab ich dann ja den allergrößten Teil geleistet. Wie dürfte ich das in der Tabelle anbringen? Wie kann ich das Siegel gegen Vandalismus , das Qualitätssiegel und das Machtsymbol auf meiner Seite anbringen? E.B 13:46, 2. Dez 2006 (CET) :Hallo E.B., für diesen Zweck gibt es die Infobox Benutzer, die Du auf Deine Seite einbauen kannst, wenn Du möchtest. Darin kannst Du auch die von Dir geschriebenen oder umgestalteten Artikel angeben. Einen Artikel als "deinen" zu deklarieren, ist in einer Wikipedia eigentlich nicht üblich, weil alle Artikel allen gehören und man sie der Gemeinschaft zur Verfügung stellt, aber es ist natürlich trotzdem spannend, die Artikel aufzulisten, an denen man maßgeblich gearbeitet hat. Zum Thema "Zam Wesell" muß ich Dich allerdings gleich vorwarnen; ich arbeite im Moment an einer größeren Serie über Kopfgeldjäger und sie steht auch noch auf meiner Liste, das heißt, ich möchte irgendwann in nächster Zeit noch eine Menge Informationen aus dem Erweiteren Universum ergänzen, wo und unter welchen Umständen sie Jango Fett kennengelernt hat, ihre gemeinsamen Aufträge und Erlebnisse, ihr Verhältnis zu Boba Fett, die Suche nach dem Kind von Shaa etc. Also nicht erschrecken Bild:;-).gif. :Ansonsten bietet die Benutzer-Vorlage Dir die Möglichkeit, alle Infos über Dich einzutragen; was Du nicht ausfüllen möchtest, läßt Du einfach leer. Du kannst Dir bei den Benutzern, die die Infobox Benutzer verwenden (wie z.B. Ben Kenobi) einfach anschauen, wie er es gemacht und er sie ausgefüllt hat und Dich davon inspirieren lassen. :Wenn Du ein "Siegel" auf Deiner Seite anbringen willst (die Dinger heißen übrigens "Babelvorlagen"), oder auf einer Benutzerseite sonst etwas siehst, was Du interessant findest und auch gerne hättest, gibt es einen prima Tipp: geh auf der Seite auf "bearbeiten" und schau Dir den Quelltext an, z.B. von der entsprechenden Vandalismus-Vorlage. Den kannst Du dann einfach auf Deine Seite kopieren. Wenn Dir das zu kompliziert ist, kannst Du auch andere Benutzer fragen, ob sie Dir helfen und für Dich die Boxen in deine Seite einbauen, das ist kein Problem - es gibt einige Leute, die sich da nicht herantrauen. Die Benutzerseite ist aber auch zum Experimentieren gedacht, also kann eigentlich nichts passieren, wenn Du es erst mal selber versuchst. Viele Grüße! RC-9393 Admin 22:06, 2. Dez 2006 (CET) Dann gib mir in einer entsprechenden Information hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite demnächst mal all deine neu geschriebenen und veränderten Artikel über die Kopfgeldjäger als Link. Ich freu mich nämlich schon aufs lesen... E.B 13:42, 3. Dez 2006 (CET) :Ein paar sind schon fertig: Zuckuss, 4-LOM, Boba Fett, Jango Fett, Dengar und momentan schreibe ich an Bossk. Ansonsten kannst Du alle Infos über von mir geschriebene Artikel auf meiner Benutzerseite sehen, die regelmäßig aktualisiert wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, RC-9393 Admin 13:54, 3. Dez 2006 (CET) Widersprüche Ich bin auf einen krassen Wiederspruch gestoßen: In der Datenbank von Star Wars.com wird das Sando-Monster mit einer Länge von 200 Metern beschrieben. Damit wäre es nur genau so groß, wie der Colo-Klauenfisch, der (siehe Episode 1) erheblich kleiner ist. In meinem Buch "Episode 1 Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie" gibt es aber eine Abmessungsskala in der das Sando-Monster mit etwa 800 Metern zu betrachten ist. Der Colo mit etwa 200. Ich habe das im Sando Artikel entsprechend geändert. Dort wird das weibliche Sando-Monster mit etwa 150 Metern beschrieben. Ich habe dies 1/4 entsprechend auf 600 Meter gesetzt. Was stimmt denn nu und wie kommt sowas ? E.B 14:36, 3. Dez 2006 (CET) :Widersprüche kommen im SW-Universum bisweilen vor, das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Oft gibt es z.B. für Ereignisse je nach Quelle verschiedene Zeitangaben (die Schlacht von Galidraan ist so ein Beispiel), es existieren verschiedene Varianten von ein und dem selben Ereignis (wie Boba Fetts Sturz in den Sarlacc) etc. Wenn Du auf einen solchen Widerspruch stößt und beide Quellen offiziell, d.h. von Lucas autorisiert sind, dann "stimmt" keine der beiden Varianten, während die andere falsch ist - es sei denn, irgendwo existiert eine Stellungnahme oder Richtigstellung von offizieller Seite, die eine der beiden Quellen ausdrücklich zum Fehler erklärt oder revidiert. Wenn Du auf einen Widerspruch stößt, ändert man nicht einfach nur die Zahl und tauscht sie aus, sondern es empfiehlt sich, einen kleinen Abschnitt im Text zu verfassen, indem darauf hingewiesen wird, dass es widersprüchliche Angaben gibt. Dazu kannst Du beide Beispiele nennen und einfach schreiben, dass der Widerspruch bislang nicht geklärt wurde und man nicht weiß, welche der Angaben richtig ist. Das ist für Leser eine interessante Information und Du kannst beide Infos unterbringen (vergleiche meine "Anmerkung zur Zeitlinie" in der Schlacht von Galidraan). Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 14:47, 3. Dez 2006 (CET) Ich habe den Colo-Klauenfisch Artikel dahingehend überarbeitet, dass ich ihn mit einer kurzen Erklärung bezüglich der Größen von Colo- und Sando- in Form eines Artikels verlinkt habe.Aber jetzt ist ein Vorschlag zum löschen auf Jade Skywalkers Diskussionsseite zurückzuverfolgen. Warum will man meinen Artikel löschen? E.B 15:44, 3. Dez 2006 (CET) :Für so etwas wird kein eigener Artikel erstellt (Artikel mit dem Namen "Anmerkung" gibt es generell NICHT); entweder Du weist auf die Widersprüche in der dazugehörigen Artikel-Diskussionseite hin oder Du schreibst einfach IN den Artikel eigenen kleinen Absatz, den Du z.B. "Anmerkung zu Widersprüchen" o.ä. nennst und wo Du kurz ausführst, welche Quelle was berichtet. Ich habe Deinen "Anmerkungs"-Artikel deswegen in die Klauenfisch-Diskussionsseite verschoben, so können auch andere Benutzer ihre Meinung oder ihre Informationen darüber schreiben, vielleicht weiß ja jemand genaueres zum Thema. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 15:47, 3. Dez 2006 (CET) In meinem Artikel "Die Schlacht von Naboo" wurde die Sache mit dem Double der Königin zur Täuschung von Gunray so korrigiert, dass es Sabe war. Aber ich glaube es war Padme, mit welcher die Königin schon auf Tatooine die Rollen tauschte. Oder? Ich bin im Artikel über Sora Bulq auf etwas gestoßen was überhaupt nicht sein kann.Demnach hat er in den Klonkriegen mit Graf Dooku kolaboriert und Mace Windu bei der Perfektion des Vaapad geholfen. Alles schön und gut. Aber er kann nie und nimmer Mira als Padawan gehabt haben. Denn die Mira die hier gemeint ist, war mit dem Verbannten so etwa 4900 Jahre zuvor unterwegs? Der letztere Fall müsste doch jemandem auffallen. E.B 08:45, 4. Dez 2006 (CET) :Der letzte Fall hat seine Richtigkeit, was ich deswegen so genau weiß, weil ich den Artikel über Sora Bulq geschrieben habe. In den Graphic Novels zu den Klonkriegen kommt seine ehemalige Padawan Mira vor, es handelt sich dabei um eine gleichnamige Jedi, die nichts mit der Mira aus Knights of the Old Republic zu tun hat. Sie wurde während der Konferenz auf Ruul, in der Mace Windu die abrünnigen Jedi zurückgewinnen wollte, von Asajj Ventress getötet, was ein schwerer Schlag für Sora Bulq war. Lediglich der Link im Artikel war falsch, weil er zur "falschen" Mira führte; ich habe es korrigiert. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 10:09, 4. Dez 2006 (C Hey 93, ich werde deine Bemühungen bezüglich der Kopfgeldjäger Ergänzungskampagne mit einem Artikel über Zam Wesells Luftgleiter unterstützen und ein Link anbringen sobald ich damit fertig bin (und dies noch nicht geschehen sein sollte). E.B 11:40, 5. Dez 2006 (CET) :Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, das kannst du gerne tun - danke! Artikel über das "Drumherum" wie über Raumschiffe, Waffen, Orte usw. sind eine prima Ergänzung zu den Hintergrundartikeln über die Charaktere selbst! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 15:54, 5. Dez 2006 (CET) Warum wurde der Artikel über die Acclamator Klasse von 6000 auf 16000 Passagiere umgeändert? Ich habe bewusst auf 6000 verändert, weil das in einer offiziellen Quelle steht. Nämlich in meinem Buch "Angriff der Klonkrieger: Die Risszeichnungen". Ich möchte gerne, dass mir so was kurz mitgeteilt wird. --E.B 12:38, 7. Dez 2006 (CET) :Bitte hinterlasse solche Rückfragen auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikels, ansonsten sehe ich nämlich nicht, wenn du eine Frage hast, da ich auch nicht immer deine persönliche Diskussionsseite anschauen kann. Das mit der Änderung habe ich deshalb rückgängig gemacht, weil du nicht angemeldet warst und mir Änderungen von IP-Adressen immer suspekt vorkommen. Da tue ich nunmal besonders kritisch schauen, was da geändert wurde und in der Versionsgeschichte des Artikels ist mir aufgefallen, dass in den Daten der Infobox häufiger herumgepfuscht wird. Zusätzlich habe ich mir noch den Artikel auf StarWars.com angeschaut und die Daten abgeglichen. Da das ein Widerspruch ergab habe ich nicht lange gefackelt und es rückgängig gemacht, zumal sich IP-Adressen schwer bis überhaupt nicht weiter kontaktieren lassen. Wenn du das aus den Risszeichnungen hast, ist das okay und ich will nichts gesagt oder getan haben. Sorry für die Umstände :) --Little Ani Admin 18:17, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) Mando'a Ich habe gerade einen kurzen Blick in den Artikel der Sprache Mando'a geworfen und muss sagen, dass mein Herz vor Begeisterung glüht, da ich diese Sprache nach ihrer Fertigstellung zu erlernen gedenke. Wann wird dies sein? Kann man wenigstens den ungefähren Zeitraum schon absehen? Ich will dieses Wörterbuch!!!E.B 23:25, 12. Dez 2006 (CET) Ich will unbedingt Mando'a erlernen. Wann wird das Wörterbuch den etwa erscheinen? Kann man den etwaigen Zeitraum schon absehen?E.B 23:32, 12. Dez 2006 (CET) :Nein, ein Zeitraum ist noch nicht absehbar, im Moment wird noch praxisgetestet. Allerdings gibt es neben der Grammatik bereits ca. 2000 Vokabeln, womit zumindest einer soliden Grundkonversation und dem Lernen schon jetzt nichts mehr im Wege steht. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 23:28, 12. Dez 2006 (CET) "Dar'Jetii" bedeutet übersetzt Sith. Eigentlich aber "Nicht mehr Jedi". Ich würde es aber als "Dart Jedi" interpretieren. Was meinst du zu dieser Interpretation?"Dar"= Darth.E.B 23:43, 12. Dez 2006 (CET) :Diese Interpretation entspricht nicht dem Mandalorianischen. "Dar" bedeutet einfach nur "nicht" bzw. "nicht mehr" und wird einem Wort zwecks Verneinung vorangestellt. Es hat nichts mit dem Begriff oder der Bezeichnung Darth zu tun, die aus einer vollkommen anderen Sprache und Kultur stammt. Von einer lautlichen Ähnlichkeit einmal abgesehen, sind diese Worte nicht miteinander verwandt. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 23:46, 12. Dez 2006 (CET) Ich würde ja gerne mal wissen, wie weit eure Mando'a Fertigkeiten sind. Die Grammatik steht schon fertig bereit und umfasst jetzt etwa 2000 Vokabeln? Was wird in dem zu erwartendem Wörterbuch denn noch ergänzt? Ich stelle mir das so vor, dass ich mich dann nachdem ich das gelernt habe im normalen Alltag mit anderen Möchtegernmandalorianern die gerne echte wären unterhalten könnte, oder? Geht das flüssig oder ist das von der sprachlichen Kompetenz her begrenzt? Ich würde das gerne als vollwertige Fremdsprache akzeptieren können, die ich neben meinen zu lernenden Schulsprachen sprechen kann. Wo bekomme ich den schon vor erscheinen des Wörterbuches die bis jetzt vollständige und kanonische Grammatik mit entsprechendem Vokabular her?E.B 11:43, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) :Im Artikel "Mando'a" findest Du alles, was bisher über die Grammatik veröffentlicht wurde; alle Informationen darin sind "kanonisch" und offiziell - die dort vorgestellte Grammatik umfaßt alles, was bislang entwickelt und veröffentlicht wurde. Zudem aktualisiere ich den Artikel regelmäßig bei neuen und aktuellen Entwicklungen. Die Links, wo es die vollständigen Vokabellisten bereits jetzt als Excel-Tabellen gibt, sind am Ende des Artikels angegeben; dort findest Du auch alle weiteren Links, die zum bislang erhältlichen Material führen und Dir Zugang zu allem Lernmaterial bieten. :Das Wörterbuch wird keine anderen Informationen erhalten; der Sinn der Veröffentlichung des Wörterbuchs ist vielmehr, dass die bislang noch in der Entwicklung befindliche Sprache dadurch "offiziellen" Charakter erhält und das Wörterbuch zu einer offiziellen Referenzquelle wird. Daß sich starke Unterschiede zum bisher veröffentlichten Material ergeben, ist nicht zu erwarten; die Entwicklung der Sprache vollzieht sich öffentlich und unter der Beteiligung verschiedener "Tester", die die Sprache auf ihre Praxistauglichkeit überprüfen, sowie vieler Freiwilliger, die jetzt schon lernen und relativ flüssig schreiben und sprechen können. Es ist also nicht notwendig, auf das Wörterbuch zu warten; Du kannst durchaus jetzt schon mit Hilfe der Grammatik und den Vokabellisten mit dem Lernen beginnen. Bis das Wörterbuch erscheint, sind über 2000 Vokabeln und einiges an Grammatik zu verinnerlichen, so dass Du bis dahin was zu tun hast. Ziel der Entwicklung ist es, eine Sprache zu bekommen, in der grundsätzlich eine flüssige Konversation möglich wird (ähnlich dem Klingonischen im Startrek-Universum). Grundsätzliche Konversation ist bereits jetzt schon möglich. Gruß RC-9393 Admin 11:54, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) Ich bräuchte noch eine Info vorab: Wie viel Druckpapier werden die 2000 Vokabeln mit Grammatik wohl verschlingen? Gibt es auch ein entsprechendes Alphabet mit mandaloranischen Symbolen? E.B 15:16, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) :Wie Du Dir die Excel-Tabellen sortierst und formatierst (z.B. Schriftgröße) und schließlich ausdruckst, bleibt Dir selbst überlassen. Auch bietet es sich an, zum Erlernen mehrere Excel-Mappen zu erstellen und die Vokabeln nach Adjektiven, Verben, Substantiven, Redewendungen etc. zu sortieren, das steigert den Lerneffekt. Mit mindestens 80 Seiten mußt Du, abhängig von Deinen Druckeinstellungen, rechnen. Ein offizielles Alphabet wurde bislang noch nicht veröffentlicht; ich habe die Entwicklerin der Sprache, Karen Traviss, bereits darauf angesprochen, aber in diesem Punkt herrscht bislang noch keine Einigkeit, da die Entwicklung der Sprache Priorität hat. Es wird zwar ein Alphabet geben, aber ob es aus dem bislang im Internet als Mando-Font kursierenden Schriftsatz bestehen wird, ist noch nicht bestätigt. Bis dahin wird mit lateinischen Buchstaben geschrieben; dass es, wenn alle Arbeit fertig ist, auch eine Schrift geben wird, ist aber relativ sicher. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 15:36, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) Ich habe soeben gelesen, dass es von der Entwicklerseite her nicht erwünsch ist, dass ganze Vokabellisten im Netz veröffentlicht werden. Kann ich sie den auf den Links trotzdem abrufen? Und könntest du dann eventuell ermöglichen, dass ich mit den Leuten, vielleicht Karen Traviss selbst, für eigene Fragen in kontakt treten kann?E.B 15:43, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) :Die Links führen zur offiziellen Website von Karen Traviss, dort sind die Vokabellisten zum eigenen Gebrauch, sprich: Selbststudium, hinterlegt. Du kannst sie Dir herunterladen und damit arbeiten, aber Du sollst sie nicht auf anderen Websites veröffentlichen (wie hier oder privaten Fanseiten). Das ist alles, was damit gemeint ist. Solange nur Du selbst sie nutzt, begehst Du keinen Copyrightverstoß, Du darfst nur nichts sonst damit anstellen. Kontakte vermittele ich sicherlich nicht, zumal Karen Traviss extrem beschäftigt mit ihren aktuellen Buchprojekten ist (unter anderem Republic Commando 3) und Fragen nach Übersetzungen etc. von Dritter Seite von ihr allein aus dem Grund nicht beantwortet werden können und generell auch nicht beantwortet werden, so lange diese Sprache nicht "offiziellen Status" erreicht hat. Es gibt im Netz genug Anlaufstellen, die Du studieren kannst, Foren, in denen Du darüber diskutieren kannst. Zudem ist Mando'a relativ selbsterklärend und sollte keine tiefschürfenden Probleme aufwerfen. Ich würde Dir empfehlen, erst mal mit dem Lernen zu beginnen, die Grammatik zu erarbeiten, Dir einen soliden Wortschatz zuzulegen und danach einige einfache Texte zu schreiben oder die vorhandenen Texte in Mando'a (wie das Vode An) zu lesen und damit zu üben. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 15:52, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) Ich möchte mir das Vode An als mp-3 Datei kostenlos hrunterladen. Das ist im Artikel bei Jedipedia möglich, jedoch möchte ich mir da keine technischen oder kostenmäßigen Problemem verursachen. Zum Beispiel hatte ich bei dem Installationspunkt zum automatischen Erwerb von Lizenzen doch Zweifel, dass dies wirklich kostenlos ist. Ich bräuchte da ein kurzes Coaching zum Vode An. Kann mir hier jemand helfen? Vielleicht Nr.93 oder LittleAni?E.B 17:38, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) :??Was für automatische Lizenzen? Das ist ein ganz normales mp3-File, das kannst Du Dir über den im Vode An-Artikel angegebenen Link herunterladen, indem Du mit der rechten Maustauste daraufklickst und "Speichern unter..." angibst. Dort gibst Du an, wo Du es gerne abspeichern würdest und der Download beginnt (sind ca. 4 MB). Anschließend kannst Du es mit jedem regulären mp3-Programm wie Media Player, Quick Time oder Real Player abspielen. Das kostet nichts und irgendwelche Lizenzen erwirbst Du auch nicht - es ist ein gratis-Service von LucasArts. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:44, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) Ich habe mich auch nicht so klar ausgedrückt: Ich meinte die Installation eines mp-3 und nicht schon das herunterladen des Lieds.E.B 18:11, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) :Also ich muss schon sagen! Du kannst wirklich manchmal Fragen stellen... ;) Probiers doch einfach mal aus! Lade die Datei runter, klicke mit der Maus auf die Datei und dein Player öffnet dir das Teil... da gibt es überhaupt keine Probleme und rechtlich schon gar nicht. Sonst wäre es wohl kaum hier aufgelistet. Wenn du einen MP3-Player hast, kannst du die Datei einfach über ein USB-Babel auf das Gerät übertragen. Funktioniert alles ohne Installation oder sonstigem Schnick-Schnack. Ich würde sagen: Lad das Teil runter und wenn DANN etwas nicht funktioniert, kannst du ja immer noch fragen. Aber wenn du vorher fragst, weiß man ja gar nicht wie man dir helfen soll. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:26, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) :Das ist dann wohl ein Problem, das Du besser mit Hilfe eines einschlägigen Forums löst. Erst einmal verwende ich ich eine legale Kopie und kann zum Thema gar keine Anleitungen geben, zudem ist eine öffentliche und archivierte Diskussionsseite wie diese sicherlich der falsche Ort für solche Themen und könnte dem Projekt selbst sogar schaden! Deshalb muß ich Dich darum bitten, Dich mich derartigen Fragen an die entsprechenden Insider-Kreise zu wenden und sie nicht hier auszudiskutieren. Danke! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 22:28, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) Ich habe dies nun einmal erzählt und den Beitrag jetzt auch sofort wieder gelöscht. Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn du, Nr.93, auf meiner Seite der älteren Versionen (oder wo mein Beitrag sonst noch zurückzuverfolgen wäre) alle Spuren beseitigst und das archivieren dieses Beitrags irgendwie zu unterbinden versuchst, sofern dies in deinen Kompetenzen liegt. Dafür wäre ich dir persönlich dankbar. Ich hoffe es schadet nicht unserer zukünftigen Zusammenarbeit bei Jedipedia und möglicherweise Jedipedia selbst :) Ich werde zukünftig vermeiden ein so grenzwertiges Thema anzuschneiden und versuche dafür zu sorgen, dass es zukünftig mit guten und sinnvollen Beiträgen und Artikeln von mir weitergeht. Ist sonst noch etwas, was ich diesbezüglich oder anderweitig zur Kenntniss nehmen sollte ? !!!Gruß und Entschuldigung!!!E.B 23:52, 13. Dez 2006 (CET) :Hallo EB, das Grundprinzip einer Wikipedia ist es, das alle Änderungen und Versionen archiviert sind und auch bleiben, ich kann es nicht "unterbinden" oder Spuren beseitigen. Wenn wir dieses Thema an der Stelle auf sich beruhen lassen, ist kein größerer Schaden entstanden (schließlich hat hier niemand irgendwelche "Anleitungen" o.ä. gegeben), zumal der grenzwertige Inhalt von Dir ja auch zumindest von der sichtbaren Hauptdiskussionsseite entfernt wurde und nicht mehr offensiv ins Auge fällt. Wenn Themen dieser Art in Zukunft vermieden werden, dürfte es keine Probleme geben. Das Beschränken der Diskussionen auf Star Wars, technische Fragen zur Jedipedia / Verfassen von Artikeln etc. wird sicher keine derartigen Schwierigkeiten aufwerfen. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 20:57, 17. Dez 2006 (CET)BR> :PS: Deine Frage zur "Imperialen Flotte", die Du auf meiner Seite gestellt hast, hat sich schon erledigt; es gibt nun keine "Überarbeitungs"- oder "Keine Quellen"-Banner mehr. Bücher zu Weihnachten Ich möchte gerne jemandem zu Weihnachten ein Buch über Star Wars schenken. Und zwar wäre das was über die Trilogie nach Episode VI. Welchen Roman könnte man den für jemanden kaufen, der über die Filme hinweg keinen blassen Schimmer vom erweiterten Universum hat. Da bräuchte man einen Einstieg. Könnte vielleicht jemand sagen, welches das erste Buch des erweiterten Universums(Also von der Handlung nach Episode VI) ist und wo ich es herbekomme? Ich könnte eine kleine Liste über die nachgefolgten Bücher gut gebrauchen.E.B 22:11, 16. Dez 2006 (CET) * Ich persönlich empfehle Dir die Thrawn Trilogie, da sie nach Episode VI spielt und sehr gut ohne weiteres Vorwissen lesbar ist. Im übrigen würde ich solche Fragen nicht hier in der Jedipedia posten, sondern in entsprechenden SW-Foren, da Du dort sicher schneller und ausführlicher Antwort findest und auch persönliche Diskussionen führen kannst. Die Jedipedia ist da eher ungeeignet für Bild:;-).gif, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 14:10, 17. Dez 2006 (CET) Star Wars Infos Halllo ich würde gerne wissen. Wo her ihr alle Star Wars information (Rockt die Scheiße,LOL) habt Und wer sich die mühe macht alles hir rein zu Schreiben ? Und wann wurde die seite gekründet? Ich finde das nämlich TOTAL SUPER wie viel Information hir über Star Wars steht!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:13, 16. Feb 2007 (CET) Hallo, Der heilige Klingone! Die vielfältigen Infos hier in der Jedipedia, die wohl in die zehntausende gehen dürften, haben wir natürlich nicht nur aus den Filmen, sondern auch aus aus den Spielen der Konsolen und auf dem Computer, sowie aus Büchern, Heften(Comics z.b) und sogar von George Lucas und LucasArts selbst. Frage mal einige der Admins. Mindestens ein Admin kennt sogar Autoren und Schauspieler aus persönlichen Gesprächen und Interviews. Ich werde dir bald sagen können, wer das ist. Nun zur zweiten Frage. Jedipedia wurde am 16. Oktober 2005 gegeründet. Um nähere Infos zu erhaten, kannst du auf der Hauptseite unter "Willkommen" Jedipedia anklicken. Nette Grüße: E.B 10:55, 17. Feb 2007 (CET) Bei dem Admin der so viele Star Wars Leute traf, handelt es sich um "Premia". Schau mal bei ihm nach. Das steht auf der Hauptseite. Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, must du immer die Quellen angeben. E.B 11:01, 17. Feb 2007 (CET) Hallo Dnake für deine Antwort aber kann mann sich auf die Comics und Bücher verlassen?? Die Comics und Bücher sind alles offizielle, ausschließlich lizensierte Artikel von Star Wars. George Lucas schaut sich solche Sachen zwar nicht mehr an und hat in einem Interview mal bekannt gegeben, dass er wohl nie ein Buch eines Autors zum Star Wars Universum lesen wird, aber alle Geschichten die auf den Markt kommen werden geprüft, ob sie chronologisch und von der Geschichte her logisch und passend in die Star Wars Geschichte eingeordnet werden können. Also ist auch Verlass auf solche Sachen. E.B 13:35, 17. Feb 2007 (CET) Wieso ist da jetzt kein Copyright Siegel an dem Bild "Mars_Guo.jpg"?E.B 10:42, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ich habs korrigiert. Du bracht immer zwei geschwungene Klammern. Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:45, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich habe die Informationen zum größten Teil samt Quellen aus der Wookiepedia. Ist das so in Ordnung? E.B 11:07, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Quellen Hi E.B, wenn du bilder hochlädst, reicht es nicht, nur den copyright-banner reinzustellen, sondern du müsstest auch noch die quelle dazuschreiben, sonst ist der banner sinnlos, danke.mfg--Yoda41 12:58, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :Das ist mir gerade auch aufgefallen. Ich schreibe gerade den Artikel. Vielleicht hast du kurz Zeit die Quelle Wookiepedia für alles einzutragen. Sonst muss ich mir das später noch mal ansehen.E.B 13:02, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ah! Quelleeen!!! Los, E.B, deine Fische warten drauf! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:35, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) * Die Wookieepedia ist keine gültige Quelle! Die Quellen sind ein Nachweis dafür, dass es sich um ein offizielles Bild handelt und sollen ausserdem einem Interessierten die Möglichkeit geben, sich z.B. über den Comic oder das Spiel zu informieren, aus dem das Bild stammt. Darum sollen immer nur offizielle Quellen angegeben werden, also Filme, Bücher, Comics, Spiele oder starwars.com. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:00, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Mandalorianische Comics Hallo E.B. du kennst dich doch mit Mandalorianern aus oder? Gibt es auf diesem Bereich Comics? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:41, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Ja, es gibt mandalorianische Comics. Schau dir mal auf meiner Benutzerseite einige Artikel weiter unten an. Dort sind z.b die Schlacht von Galidraan mit den Supercommandos in verschiedenen Bildern gezeigt.E.B 23:26, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Hi finde ich geil das es Comics gibt ( Ich liebe die Mandalorianer) aber ich finde im Internet nur auf Englisch dises comics, währe cool wenn es das auch auf Deutsch gäbe. Tut es das?? Hir das Comic "Star Wars: Jango Fett: Open Season: Jango Fett: Open Season v. 1" --Der Heilige Klingone 16:51, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Ich bin mal so frei und antworte für E.B. Der Comic Open Seasons kam unter dem Namen "Jango Fett: Die Jagd beginnt" auf auf Deutsch raus. Und zwar in zwei Ausgaben (Nr. 34 und 35) der Star Wars-Comicserie von Dino/Panini. Ob und wie du diese Ausgaben nachbestellen kannst, weiß ich aber leider nicht. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:23, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Was meinst du mit Nr.34 und 35) Ne schade die scheinen es nicht mer auf Deutsch zu geben!!1 --Der Heilige Klingone 17:29, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Die 34. und 35. Ausgabe der monatlich (mittlerweile zweimonatlich) erscheinenden Star Wars-Comics von Dino. Die gibt es bestimmt noch irgendwo in einer düsteren Ecke des Internets. Irgendein Online-Shop wird die schon noch haben. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:38, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg *Würdest du bitte aufhören meinen Artikel zu zerstückeln?...nur weil dir meine Schreibweise nicht gefällt -.- Euphorie.. *pff* Periphalos *Premia Admin 00:16, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) Periphalos, E.Bs Mithilfe geben deinem Artikel die neutrale Sicht, wodurch er an Qualität gewinnt. Deshalb verstehe ich nicht, weshalb du seine Hilfe so abwertend ablehnst. Du willst Kritik für deinen Artikel, lehnst aber jede Kritik ab. Du willst Hilfe für deinen Artikel, lehnst aber jede Hilfe ab. Damit katapultierst du dich ins Abseits. Ich meine es wirklich gut, wenn ich dir jetzt schreibe, dass du kooperativer sein solltest. Letzendlich wollen wir dir alle nur helfen, damit dein Artikel besser wird. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, hätten wir dich komplett ignoriert. Und dass das nicht der Fall ist, liegt auf der Hand. Wookieepedia als Quelle Du hast folgendes auf Ben Kenobis Benutzerseite geschrieben: :"Schreibst du den Artikel "Chadra-Fan" oder kann ich das mit dem Infomaterial aus der Wookiepedia tun (Text verändern)?" Die Wookieepedia ist als Quelle nicht zulässig. Sie ist unser Partner und dort nimmt man es mit den offiziellen Informationen wohl genauer als auf SWU, aber trotzdem ist es wie bei Stille Post: Das Original wird von einem Fan in die WP geschrieben, von einem anderen ergänzt und umformuliert, schließlich von einem dritten übersetzt wobei es durch starkes Verändern vielleicht sogar noch zu zusätzlichen Abweichungen kommt. Bei der WP bearbeiten aber nicht nur drei Leute einen Artikel und ob und wann sich da schon ein Fehler eingeschlichen hat, kann man beim Übersetzen nichtmehr nachvollziehen. Darum kann ein Artikel der WP nie Grundlage eines Artikels hier sein, auch wenn man ihn noch so sehr verändert. Die Grundlage müssen immer offizielle Quellen sein, deren Inhalt ihr selbst kennt. Die Inhalte der Jedipedia müssen auf dem Wissen ihrer Autoren beruhen, nicht auf dem vermeindlichen Wissen Dritter. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:43, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) Bearbeiten von Diskussionsseiten Hallo E.B, ich möchte dir einen Tipp geben, wie du am besten deine Kommentare in Diskussionsseiten einfügst. Wenn du ein neues Thema starten willst, dann klick bitte das Pluszeichen (+) oben in der Menüleiste neben "bearbeiten". Denn wenn du dein neues Thema in ein vorhandenes einfügst, dann wird die Diskussionsseite unübersichtlich. Jedes Thema sollte eine eigene Überschrift haben. Nun habe ich bei dir beobachtet, dass du "bearbeiten" vom Thema ganz unten klickst, dein neues Thema schreibst und eine neue Überschrift wählst. Damit hast du zwar für Übersicht auf der Diskussionsseite gesorgt, was schon mal sehr gut ist, aber bei den "Letzten Änderungen" ist nun nicht dein neues Thema verzeichnet, sondern das andere, wo du auf bearbeiten geklickt hast. Also bei neuen Themen am besten immer ganz oben bei der Menüleiste zwischen "bearbeiten" und "Versionen" auf das Pluszeichen (+) klicken. Damit machst du nichts falsch. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:18, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Das habe ich früher auch gemacht...komisch.....wieso jetzt nicht mehr?....E.B 16:01, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) *Premia Admin 16:16, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Scheint bisher keinem aufgefallen zu sein, oder es hat bisher keiner für nötig erachtet, dich darauf hinzuweisen. Es macht einfach keinen Sinn ein vorhandenes Thema zu bearbeiten und darin dann ein neues Thema zu schreiben. Das verfälscht die Liste der "Letzten Änderungen" und sorgt für Verwirrung. Logisch, oder? Sicher!E.B 18:36, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Bilder Der Sinn von Quellenangaben bei Bildern ist nicht die Website anzugeben, sondern woher das Bild stammt... Wookiepedia ist keine Quelle Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 21:17, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Also das Bild was ich mit Atris Tabelle in den Artikel eingefügt habe, ist aus KotORII. Das ist dann wohl die Quelle. Außerdem: Die Admins sind mit der Quelle Wookiepedia immer bedient gewesen. Ich kümmere mich jetzt erst einmal um meinen überarbeiteten Artikel. ich bin mit den Feineinstellungen noch nicht ganz fertig. Wir können später reden. Ich komme dann auf dich zu.E.B 21:21, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Lichtschwertkristalle Bitte E.B, lass doch das "Kristall" aus den Artikelnamen, da es vollkommen unnötig ist. Die Kategorie und Beschreibung klärt dies zur Genüge. Danke! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:29, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) In den Artikeln verwende ich sie ja. Meinst du das? Denn in der Überschrift hast du doch schon alle in die Kristall Bezeichnung ohne -Kristall umgewandelt, oder? E.B 18:33, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Und ich hätte es doch ganz gerne, wenn alle meine Kristalle über die ich schreibe, mit dem Wort "Lichtschwertkristalle" mit der Übersicht verbunden wären. Also hör doch auch bitte auf, dass zu verändern, ok? E.B 18:41, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :) IRC Channel Hallo E.B, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 19:31, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Aber herzlich gerne doch. Ich habe, soweit ich mich daran erinnern kann, bei der Diskussion mit den heiligen Klingonen über ihre Chat Aktivitäten in der Jedipedia dafür plädiert, so etwas einzurichten. Wir sprechen doch vom selben Projekt, oder? Ich mache mich dann mal auf die Puschen... E.B 19:34, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich habe das jetzt gedownloaded. Aber wie komme ich zum Programm "Identities & Connections"?E.B 20:14, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Du hast das Programm gestartet? Dann müsste doch ein Fenster offen sein. Dort gehste auf trillian preferences. dann müsste alles klar sein. --DarthMomse 20:47, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) EDIT: Habe gestern schon nochmal die Hilfe geupdated. Falls das immer noch nicht klappt, musste vielleicht bei Plugins noch ein Häkchen an IRC machen. --DarthMomse 21:54, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich habe damit keine Eile. Ich komme schon irgendwann in den nächsten Wochen. Geduldet euch bitte! :) E.B 21:59, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Akzent über einem Buchstaben Du hast Altaïr gefragt, wie man Akzentzeichen über Buchstaben setzt. Da ich nicht weiß, ob du seine Antwort schon gelesen hast und ob du nochmal auf seine Diskussionsseite schaust, antworte ich dir hier. Altaïr hat auf das Windows-Programm Zeichentabelle verwiesen, aber zumindest die Akzente kannst du einfach mit der Taste rechts neben ß erstellen. Normalerweise kommt bei dieser Taste der ´ (Akut), wenn du aber Shift gedrückt hälst, erzeugst du einen ` (Gravis). Du musst erst diese Taste und dann den Buchstaben drücken, damit es funktioniert. Ein ^ (Zirkumflex) bekommst du durch die Taste links neben 1, wieder zuerst diese Taste, dann den Buchstaben. Wie man ein ¨ (Trema) auf diese Weise macht, weiß ich nicht, vielleicht geht es auch gar nicht. Dafür und für andere Sonderzeichen kann ich dir diese Seite von SELFHTML empfehlen. Da stehen die Codes dafür, die imho einfach anzuwenden sind. Hoffe, ich konnte dir weiterhelfen und habe nicht irgendwas missverstanden. :) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:27, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich habe es auf Altaïrs Seite gelesen, ja. Schon gut, ist nicht so wichtig. Vielleicht komme ich mal darauf zurück. :) E.B 23:30, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Bilder und Größe E.B, wenn du Bilder hochlädst, dann achte doch bitte darauf, dass diese ein entsprechende Größe haben. Ein Bild mit einer Breite von 20px ist weder ansprechend noch gut erkennbar. Versuche bitte, eine Minimalgröße von ca. 200px einzuhalten. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:32, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Du könntest bei WookiePedia einfach auf die Bilder Klicken und dann krichst du ne größere Version... und du brauchst nich zu antworten.. einfach machen Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 18:08, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Sorry, dass ich nicht geantwortet habe. Ich bin so voller Tatendrang heute, dass ich den Artikel unbedingt fertigschreiben wollte. Das mit der vergrößerten Ansicht versuche ich ja, aber ich darf ja nix aus der Wookiepedia nehmen.Also schau ich bei der Google Bildersuche, ob ich ein bild finde, dessen Quelle ich selbst bestätigen kann. E.B 18:13, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) :) :Haben wir nicht schon zur Genüge erklärt, dass das Übernehmen von Bildern aus der WP ausdrücklich erlaubt ist? Du musst beim Hochladen nur die Originalquelle angeben. Ben Kenobi 18:17, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Das stimmt schon, dass ich die Originalquelle angeben muss. Aber dort könnten ja auch falsche Quellenangaben sein. Das ist derselbe Knackpunkt wie bei unserer Diskussion von neulich. Ich darf ja auch keine Quellen aus der Wookiepedia angeben, wenn ich deren Informationen nehme, da die Informationen besser überprüfbar sind, wenn ich sie selber vorliegen habe. Das wären dann ja keine überprüfbaren Quellen von den Infos. das selbe bei den Bildern, verstehste dasnbislchen ? Na ja, wenn du es erlaubst, dann schnappe ich mir jetzt mal ganze Legionen von Bildern aus der Wookiepedia und bessere unsere Artikel damit auf. Die aus der wookiepedia sind nämlich größtenteils besser als unsere Bilder. E.B 18:22, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Einordnung vieler Planetenbilder Ich habe aus der Wookiepedia viele Bilder von Planeten übernommen, zu denen uns in den Artikeln entsprechende Abbildungen fehlen. Das war viel Arbeit und ich denke das hochladen der Bilder wird lange dauern. Ich möchte daher jeden der das hier liest bitten, die Bilder in die entsprechenden Artikel zu den Planeten einzuordnen, weil das wirklich viel wird. E.B 14:21, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) Zolan war das letzte. 3 Weitere Bilder, die mir beim hochladen als beschädigt angezeigt wurden, reiche ich in Kürze nach. Danke für die Hilfe Assassin. E.B 15:01, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) Open Season v. 1 Hallo E.B! ich hätte da mal eine Frage und zwar ist Open Season v. 1 doch im Englichen nur in einer Ausgabe erschienen und nicht in zwei oder? Möge der Heilige Klingone mit dir sein! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:46, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Klingone, ich habe Deine Frage gerade zufällig gesehen und hoffe, EB ist mir nicht böse, wenn ich an seiner Stelle antworte. Ja, die "Open Seasons" sind im Englischen in einem Sammelband erschienen, der alle vier Teile (Summer, Fall, Winter, Spring) enthält. Erschienen ist das Buch bei Darkhorse Comics. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 19:42, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Danke ich war mir nicht ganz sicher ob es im Englischen in 1 Ausgabe erschien! Danke das du mir geholfen hast! Wollte es mir nähmlich ewentuel bestellen! Nochmal Danke RC-9393! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:57, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Dann ist ja alles geklärt.E.B 20:12, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Danke Hi, Danke E.B das du bei meine Artikel so gemacht hasst das man das Bild sieht habe das gestern nicht mer gesehen habe das nämlich vor dem schlafen gehen schnell geschpeichert,danke!!Gruß!--Der Heilige Klingone 17:33, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Werbeplattform Jedipedia Hallo E.B. Ja das Thema hat sich geklärt, natürlich haben die Verantwortlichen von Jedipedia absolut Recht. Aber die Versuchung war zu groß, werde solche Aktionen aber in Zukunft nicht mehr bringen. Jetzt konzentriere ich mich weiter auf unseren Artikel und hoffe das er irgendwan mal die Wahl gewinnt. Immerhin ist er dann auf der Startseite und einen besseren Platz gibt es für solch eine Präsentation hier nicht ;-) MfG Periphalos 19:51, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Gut, dann wäre ja jetzt alles geklärt (grins). Aber man antwortet einer Frage immer noch dort wo sie gestellt worden ist. Trotzdem Nett... :) E.B 22:19, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Vandalen Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber lauf hier nicht so blau-äugig rum und denke das es den Vandalen auch nur geringfügig kratzt ob du ihm was schreibst oder nicht. --Modgamers 15:31, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Nö, aber bis ein Admin ihn sperrt, kann ich ihn in ein Wortgefecht verwickeln, was ihn zeitlich etwas blockiert, so dass er weniger kaputtmacht. Außerdem finde ich es ein wenig erheiternd, dem Kerl noch mal so richtig die Meinung zu geigen.E.B 15:33, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Ist schon wahr was du da sagst aber pass auf dass du nicht mak soeait gehst und auch gesoerrt wirdst. Das wäre schei-- . Aber kann es sein das unser Freund genug hat? Ich hab nix mehr von ihm gehört. Boba 15:54, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) So schnell werde ich nicht gesperrt. Ich verwende keine Schimpfworte und ein bisschen Sarkasmus ist lustig. Ich glaube er ist verschwunden, ja. E.B 15:56, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :E.B, es ist überhaupt nicht lustig, einen Vandalen zu beleidigen. Und dass er dann damit aufhört, ist auch nicht gerade der logische weg. Der möchte ja Unruhe stiften und sich mit den Benutzer hier streiten... Wenn er Freunde sucht, dann würde er sowas nicht machen. Bitte ignoriere Vandalen in Zukunft, das ist weitaus effektiver als sich mit ihnen auf eine Diskussion einzulassen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:49, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Okay. :) E.B 20:18, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) ich kann Ani da nur beipflichten, Ignoranz ist wesentlicher effektiver als Konfrontation, auch wenn ein gewisses Amüsement bei selbiger nicht abzustreiten ist ;) Black Sun 22:13, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hallo E.B und vielen Dank für den Eintag in meine Diskussionsseite sowie die Konplimente bezüglich meines Textes über die Faszination Star Wars :) auch deine Benutzerseite ist ein Kompliment wert, echt gut gemacht, und wesentlich umfangreicher als zum Beispiel die meinige. Wie du richtig bemerkt hast, interessiere ich mich, sicher nicht so sehr wie für den US-amerikanischen, aber trotzdem für deutschen Rap. Auch Aggro Berlin findet sich in meinen Playlists, nur finde ich, dass deren gewisses Flair seit Sidos "Maske" sehr abgenommen hat, aber die alten Platten, wie Ansage 1 und 2, oder die Scheiben von Royal TS, hör ich immer gern ;) Mehr in meinem Interesse stehen aber andere Deutschrapper, wie F.R., Prinz Pi oder Samy Deluxe, da diese einfach intelligentere Themen ansprechen als die aggressive Art von Aggro, und abwechslungsreicher sind. Meine Hauptaufmerksamkeit gebürt nichts desto trotz dem Rap der anderen Seite des großen Teiches, mit Artists wie Dilated Peoples, Ludacris, Outkast, Ruff Ryders oder The Roots. Also, ich will jetzt auch nicht zu viel erzählen, du weißt ja, man weiß nie, wie sehr der Gegenüber daran interessiert ist, Aufsätze zu lesen ... vielleicht hört man mal wieder voneinander, freundliche Grüße meinerseits, und Peace ;) Black Sun 22:13, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich kenne die meisten dieser Leute eigentlich gar nicht. Ich kenne nur 2 Raps: "Neue deutsche Welle" und "Mein Block". Ich mag mehr so Heavy Metal, aber Rap teht natürlich nicht umsonst ebenfalls auf meiner Benutzerseite. Schön mal jemand intelligenten zu finden, der Rap mag. Normalerweise kursiert ja das dumme Vorurteil, Rap sei nur was für Unterschicht Ghetto Kids. Arogante Leute... Na ja, ich hoffe ebenfalls, dass wir bald wieder miteinander in Kontakt treten werden. Ich schmücke demnächst meine Benutzerseite mal mit meinen Lieblingszitaten. E.B 19:47, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich hab das entfernt was der Vandale dir drauf geschrieben hat ist doch ok oder der hat mir übrigends auch was drauf geschrieben nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe das ich ihn im auge behalten werde Jango 13:10, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hab mir erlaubt auch das von dem Vandalen zu entfernen ist eh gesperrt drum musst du dir nicht die Arbeit machen ja Jango 18:12, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Deine Benutzerseite und Freundesanfrage Hi E.B du hast auf deiner Seite bei Kapitel 2. 3 und 11 das l bei kapitel vergessen und zusätzlich wollte ich dich fragen ob ich dich bei meinen Jedipedia Freunden eintragen darf Jango 14:05, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt bei deiner Jedipedia Freundesliste eingetragen zu werden Jango, gerne. E.B 14:20, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Cool dake ich hab gerade gelesen waws du bei Vorschläge eingetragen hast find ich cool nur hab ich nit oft zeit Jango 14:25, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Deshalb ist die Planung so wichtig, steht ja drinnen. :) E.B 14:26, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Jo Premia hatte schon überlegungen angestrengt eine Art Forum zu machen wo sowas drüber diskuttiert wird und so Jango 14:28, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß, neulich wollte ich rein, konnte ich aber technisch nicht so auf die schnelle bewerkstelligen. Könnte ich sicher, wenn ich nur nicht so faul wäre. Ich werde mir demnächst irgendwann mal schon noch die Zeit nehmen, mich da durchzufriemeln. E.B 14:31, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) jo schon gelesen was ich hinter dich geschrieben hab ? Jango 14:35, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) 2 Fragen! Hallo E.B! Erste Frage: Gibt es ausser Jango Fett: "Open Seasons" noch andere Comics über die Mandalorianer? Zweite Frage: Was bedeutet eigendlich der Name E.B? Das würde mich mal interesieren!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:18, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Auf die zwei fragen hätte ich auch gerne eine Antwort!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:24, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ja, also zur ersten Frage: Du hast mich jetzt schon des öfteren nach Comics gefragt. Wie kommst du bloß darauf, dass ausgerechnet ich mich damit auskenne? Ich sagte neulich mal, dass ich mich mit der mandalorianischen Geschichte auskenne. Das bezieht sich nur auf die Mandalorianer, nicht auf damit in Zusammenhang stehende erschienene Comics, Bücher u.s.w Ich kann dir viel über deren Entwicklung erzählen. Zur zweiten Frage: Das E''' steht für meinen Vornamen. Da ein Vandale aus meiner Schule, der vor einigen Monaten mal an meiner Seite rumgepfuscht hat ja bereits in seinem dummen Kommentar meinen Vornamen erwähnt hat und als ein Admin dies wieder rückgängig gemacht hat, er diesen höchstwahrscheinlich eh gelesen und es nur für sich behalten hat, kann ich ihn sowiso verraten. Also: '''Das E in meinem Benutzernamen steht für Erik. Ihr alle könnt mich zukünftig anstelle von E.B auch damit ansprechen. Das B ist der erste Buchstabe meines Nachnamens. Den sage ich jetzt allerdings noch nicht. Ich wollte irgenwann demnächst mal ein Bild von mir selber in meine Benutzerdiskussion einfügen. Dann verrate ich möglicherweise auch mal meinen Nachnamen. E.B 20:56, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ok,danke,jetzt müssen wi nicht immer E.B schreiben,Erik!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:59, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) ich dachte das du alles was über die Mandalorianer bekannt ist in Büchern, Comics usw hast! Tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht das du das nicht weisst, Erik!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:14, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST)